


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Wish You Were Dead

by sonofneverland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Human luke, M/M, Talk of Suicide, Vampire Calum, mention of self harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's a blood thirsty vampire and Luke's too sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Wish You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this on my phone so any mistakes or autocorrects are my own. This is just a made up story I don't own anyone. You can find me on tumble @ kelynwrites

Luke looked out his window letting the cool air come in. It was the first night at his new house and he was still not used to the creeks in the floor boards. 

Sitting on his bed Luke traced the lines on his arms remembering this was a new house, new school, new start. 

Luke sat back and closed his eyes. There was definitely some weird noises in his room but it was an old house so it was probably just mice in the way. 

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Luke knew he wasn't alone. Luke opened his eyes not really caring if it was an axe murderer or not.

"Hey." He said to the boy standing next to his open window. The boy didn't look any older than Luke. He had dark raven colored hair and dark eyes.

"Hey?" The boy was a bit caught off guard. He wasn't getting the usual reaction that he was used too.

"You're in my room." Luke pointed out sitting up slightly.

"I am. Care to guess why?" The boy said and Luke looked completely unphased.

"You're a ghost?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

"Actually I'm a vampire. What's your name?" The boy asked stepping closer to Luke.

"Luke yours?" Luke said and honestly he didn't care for all the small talk he wished the boy would just get to the point.

"Calum. I'm going to kill you Luke. Gonna suck you're blood dry." Calum said as he smiled making his fangs more noticeable. Luke just sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Alright, cool." Luke said and looked at Calum expectantly.

"What do you mean alright cool? You're supposed to cry and beg for your life." Calum said looking at Luke confused.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I've been saving pills for the past couple months and I have enough to end it but I mean if you're going to do it for me by all means go ahead." Luke said before standing up and pulling open one of his dresser drawers to reveal the stray pills.

"You're really taking all the fun out of this." Calum said as he flopped down on Luke's bed. Luke just shrugged. 

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" Calum asked he didn't remember much of his human life but he assumed it was decent enough.

"My doctor says its chemicals in my brain and if I find the right pills I'll be okay but I don't believe that. I'll never be able to function like everyone else. I'm a burden and everyone will be fucking relieved when I die." Luke said and Calum stayed silent taking all the information in.

"Do you really believe that?" Calum finally asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"With my whole heart." Luke said not missing a beat.

"I can't kill you Luke you're too pathetic to kill." Calum said even though the truth was he felt sorry for the boy.

"Thanks Calum." Luke said and Calum just nudged Luke with his foot.

"I feel like the only way to torture you is to make you immortal." Calum said and really he didn't give a fuck about torturing Luke he just didn't want the boy to kill himself if he was sparing his life.

"Fuck you Calum don't you dare." Luke said but before Luke could move away Calum was pulling him in his lips on Luke's neck and then his fangs sinking in.

Calum was expecting some reaction but Luke didn't even wince at the pain and really Calum should have known.

Calum pulled away and just looked at Luke.

"Am I a vampire now?" Luke asked in an annoyed tone. Calum laughed and wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulder.

"Not yet princess it takes 24 hours to set in." Calum said and started walking towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked his voice almost needy and Calum chucked.

"I've got blood to drink. I'll be back tomorrow night to check on you." Calum said crawling through the open window and disappearing into the night.

"Okay." Luke said to himself. Knowing that tomorrow was his last day as a human was weird. He had been planning his suicide for years and now that he was pretty much becoming undead Luke didn't really know what to do.

Luke decides to sleep on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I might continue this or just leave it as it is not sure yet let me know what you think.


End file.
